Davis (Agent)
|gender = Male |clearance = Level Blue |affiliation = * |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (12 episodes) |actor = Max Osinski |status = Deceased }} Davis was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, working for them before the HYDRA Uprising and returning to the Agency once Jeffrey Mace took over as the new Director and S.H.I.E.L.D. was reestablished following the signing of the Sokovia Accords which Davis supported. Davis became a key member of the new S.H.I.E.L.D., supporting May's Team through their battle against Lucy Bauer and assisting with saving all the Koenig siblings from the Watchdogs. When the new S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by the Life-Model Decoys, Davis then helped Quake and the other agents to escape. After helping rescue his kidnapped fellow agents, except for Mace who had died in the Framework, Davis was then attacked by Aida, who had developed a body with multiple superpowers. He has been killed offscreen by her. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Aiding Fitz and Simmons and Jemma Simmons]] Agent Davis was assigned to a team tasked with the assistance of Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in investigating the StatiCorp facility in Batesville, Utah, following the destruction of the Particle Accelerator. Once Fitz had completed his work using the D.W.A.R.F.s to take readings from inside and uploaded the data, he ordered Davis to pack up the rest of the equipment and head back towards the Bus where they would determine the cause of the explosion and see if Hannah Hutchins was truly to blame for it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Working for Director Mace ]] Following the HYDRA Uprising, Davis eventually rejoined Jeffrey Mace's S.H.I.E.L.D.. He checked Yo-Yo Rodriguez's S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch as she entered Zephyr One. She asked how was his wife and Davis said that she was growing bigger every day. Rodriguez told him that his wife rather not hear it, so Davis corrected himself and said she was more beautiful every day. Davis later was in Zephyr One, checking the status of the injured Chinatown Crew members.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost South Ridge Penitentiary Riot arrive at the prison]] Davis joined Agent Alphonso Mackenzie in the mission to rescue Phil Coulson and Melinda May from South Ridge Penitentiary. In Zephyr One, Davis received from Leo Fitz a suitcase with Ghost Infection Antidote. As the team landed with the Containment Module in the prison, Mackenzie sent Quake to led Davis and Prince to find Coulson and May. Davis and Prince used I.C.E.R.s to get to the two. Later, Mackenzie sent Davis and Prince back to the prison to help the police take control of the prisoners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup On Zephyr One, Coulson asked Davis for any developments in their search after Lucy Bauer and Eli Morrow. Davis said there were not, but a Quinjet was approaching. Director Mace contacted with the plane and said he was coming to arrest Quake and Ghost Rider.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan As Zephyr One was ready to take off, Davis noticed Mackenzie on his motorcycle. Davis warned him that it were the Director's orders that no one could leave, but Mackenzie did not listen and hit him before riding away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Davis informed May and Daisy Johnson that they had reached reached the crash site of Mace, Coulson and Mackenzie, but there was no Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.10: The Patriot Aiding the Koenigs ]] Davis informed Phil Coulson that Sam Koenig was on his way to Zephyr One. Davis and Quake entered a bar to ask help from LT Koenig. Suddenly, Davis was attacked by a woman, who revealed herself as LT. She excused Davis. Later, Quake explained to Davis that Sam and Billy Koenig had been in the original Life-Model Decoy program. Davis thought that it meant the Keonigs were robots, but LT joked about it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Hunting Watchdogs Davis, Daisy Johnson and May's Team went to a warehouse where Tucker Shockley and other Watchdogs were hiding. Using I.C.E.R.s they caught them all. On Zephyr One, Davis was watching the cuffed Watchdogs while Johnson was interrogating Shockley. He and Prince then hold Shockley as he talked to Jeffrey Mace and Johnson. Suddenly twang was heard and Fitz and Simmons hurried to warn them that Shockley was the bomb. Johnson said to Davis and Prince to move and knocked out Shockley with her powers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Dealing with LMDs Hunting the Superior 's S.H.I.E.L.D. team]] Davis informed Coulson that the Patriot Suit was located in Nome. Davis then came with Coulson, Johnson and Mackenzie to Burkov Mining Facility and helped in the search for Mace. Later, they arrived at an old facility in Russia, where Davis accompanied Fitz and Simmons. They heard that Aida was in the facility, so Simmons went to find her with Davis. The two did not found Aida, but watched as she escaped in the Watchdogs Submarine.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Hunting LMDs Davis was later gathered with the other key members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and informed by Phil Coulson and Director Mace that both agents Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons had been kidnapped and replaced by Life-Model Decoys who planned to sabotage the base. Davis and the other agents were then ordered by their superiors to hunt down and destroy all the robots. While Davis joined Alphonso Mackenzie and others in getting their weapons, the room was filled with gas, knocking out Davis and all of the others. Eventually he awoke, confused as to why they were awake with the room still filled with gas, only to be greeted by Simmons who insisted that she and Johnson were not the LMDs. Simmons raised her gun and said she did not care if they believed her or not and then ordered them to move out. As they moved through the base with all the Framework equipment, Favis then witnessed Mackenzie's LMD body being thrown across the hallway in pieces. Quake then appeared and order Davis to fly Zephyr One out of the base to safety while Piper and Prince collected any other unconscious agents they could find and get them away from the still spreading fire before the entire Playground base burned to the ground. Once onboard Zephyr One, Davis managed to get the Zephyr out of the hanger moments before May's LMD much of the Playground base. Davis successfully flew the plane and all of them outside of the danger zone and towards sunlight. Having collect Yo-Yo Rodriguez on the way, Davis and the other agents discussed the plan to get inside the Framework, which had been built by Holden Radcliffe with the help of the Darkhold. With no other choice however, Quake and Simmons were logged into the Framework to begin the mission of finding their allies and free them from the digital world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Dwindling Power To be added Attacked by the Watchdogs To be added Rescuing Kidnapped Agents To be added Aida's Rampage To be added Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Wife Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Jeffrey Mace † - Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague **Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **LT Koenig - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **Morales - Colleague **May's Team - Teammates ***Melinda May - Team Leader and Colleague ***Piper - Colleague ***Prince † - Colleague *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Glenn Talbot Enemies *Watchdogs **Anton Ivanov/Superior **Tucker Shockley *Spirit of Vengeance *Aida † - Attempted Killer *Life-Model Decoys **Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy) † **Alphonso Mackenzie (Life-Model Decoy) † **Jeffrey Mace (Life-Model Decoy) † **Leo Fitz (Life-Model Decoy) † Appearances Behind the Scenes *In the press release of the episode The Ghost, Max Osinski was credited as "Agent Red". References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:May's Team Members Category:Level Blue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Aida